pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rod "Torque" Redline
Rod "Torque" Redline is a character in Cars 2. Bio Rod “Torque” Redline is considered by many as the greatest American spy in the world. Recruited after the Cold War for both his brains and brawn, Torque is a tough-as-nails Detroit muscle car with a mastery of disguises. In his latest deep-cover operation, he obtained vital information about the plot to sabotage the World Grand Prix. So Rod plans a rendezvous with his British counterparts to share his discoveries at the World Grand Prix welcome reception in Tokyo, Japan. But with the bad guys hot on his tailpipe, Rod is forced to ditch the intel early and with the first party guest he sees — a rusty American tow truck named Mater. ''Cars 2 He was first seen on the oil rig (at the beginning of the movie) disguised as a gremlin. He was also seen a few times at the party in Tokyo in his gremlin disguise. Then he went into the bathroom and removed his disguise. But Grem and Acer followed him in and attacked him. Rod fought the two lemons and put up a fight, but was quickly overpowered and beaten up by them. However before they captured him, he put a device containing classified information on Mater while they where confused. Grem and Acer then took him to Professor Z's secret lair where they tied him up. Professor Z then demostrated his new weapon, an electro-magentic pulse device which was disguised as a camera on the agent after he discovered that Rod put his information on Mater. As a result Rod "Torque" Redline died from his engine's flaming explosion. Though we did not actually see him exploding we could slightly see it in the reflection of the screen of him in the barthroom with Mater. Cars 2: The Video Game In ''Cars 2: The Video Game, he's a downloadable character. You can download the regular version of him and/or him in his Gremlin disguise. Personality Rod has a cool manner. He doesn't worry even though he knew there was no chance for him to live even after the encounter with the lemons. Instead of worrying, he tries to keep up a smile and even insults the lemons.﻿ Specifications *Top Speed: 145 mph *Zero – 60 mph: 4.4 seconds *Engine Type: 5.5-liter V-8 *Horsepower: 550 Weaponry And Gadgets *'Concealed gun': Located in the front right wheel. *'Status bar': Right under his eyes Rod has a screen in the form of a bar that gives him his sitrep, notably giving the amount of fuel, and several other parameters. *'Gremlin disguise': Rod has an integrated disguise of an ocre AMC Gremlin which is not a hologram but composed of physical pieces, unlike the disguises of his British colleagues. Trivia *Rod's model is a 2005 Ford Mustang GT and Dodge Challenger R/T mix. *His license plate is M1911A1 is the Military name of an American pistol that has seen service before, during and after the cold war, the Colt 1911. Quotes *"OK, McMissile. I'm here, it's time for the drop." *"Well, you know. I was just wearing a disguise. You guys are stuck looking like that!" *"Allinol? Thanks, fellas! I hear this stuff is good for ya." *"Whatever you say, Professor." *"Your mother. Oh, no. I'm sorry. It was your sister! You know, I can't tell them apart these days!" *"What do I care? I can replace an engine block!" *(about to get shot by the camera) "No!" Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Spies Category:Cars 2: The Video Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Characters